There are many different forms of game play available today from racquet ball to the Rubik's Cube, each requiring either luck, skill, strategy, dexterity, concentration, or any combination there of.
It is the object of this invention to provide a unique form of game play in which two individuals interactively compete in both the mental and physical arena.